A golf cart generally includes a front suspension that connects the golf cart's frame and front wheels. The front suspension allows relative motion between the frame and front wheels. Thus, the front suspension contributes to the handling and ride quality of the golf cart.
A ride height of the front suspension is generally factory selected, and golf cart manufacturers frequently tune the front suspension for road or golf course conditions. Thus, the factory ride height of many gold carts is lower than preferred by some golf carts users. To increase the golf cart's ride height, a lift kit may be added to supplement or replace the factory front suspension. However, known lift kits have certain drawbacks.
As an example, some lift kits completely replace the factory front suspension. Such lift kits are expensive due to the numerous components required to completely replace the factory front suspension. As another example, certain lift kits require modifying the golf cart's frame. In particular, such lift kits can require drilling, welding or cutting the golf cart's frame, and such modifications can be labor intensive and/or require tools not available to all golf carts users.
Accordingly, a golf cart front suspension lift kit that does not require completely replacing the factory front suspension and/or that does not require modifying a frame of the golf cart would be useful.